My Alibi
My Alibi Bar and Grill is a seedy underworld bar near the outskirts of Gotham City. It was frequented by small-time hoods, petty criminals, and failed supervillains, who met there to look for work or trade gossip. Regular patrons of My Alibi included Killer Moth, the Polka-Dot Man, and Firefly. Batman often visited the bar in the guise of Matches Malone. History My Alibi was first introduced as a haunt for Two-Face following one of his periodic escapes from Arkham Asylum. (Detective Comics #679, November 1994) Tim Drake later staked out the bar while searching for notorious crimelord Louie Correno as part of an unrelated case. (Robin/Argent: Double Shot, February 1998) My Alibi was first prominently featured as the nightly rendezvous for three crooks: Titus, Spinnell, and Leo, who met there for brainstorming future heists. It also hosts a wide variety of other unsavory characters from all over the city, such as Mac MacFindley, who manages illegal lotteries in Gotham's Tricorner district, and "Happy Haskins", a mobster wanted by the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Both MacFindley, Haskins, and two of My Alibi's other regulars are missing, having been placed behind bars by Batman. This unsettles Spinnell, who is convinced the Dark Knight has all the patrons under surveillance. Titus and Leo are, however, more skeptical. Spinnell's Batman stories do nothing to dissuade them from their planned hijacking of an outbound electronics shipment leaving Gotham later that night with a half a million dollars' worth of appliances. However, during the hijacking in question, a chain of circumstantial events lead the trio to believe they are being pursued by Batman. Leo knocks himself unconscious, Spinnell flees in their getaway car, and Titus escapes back to My Alibi. He demands assistance from the other crooks there, but once they hear Batman is apparently on his tail they scatter. Titus is picked up by Batman later that night. This results in the enhancement of the Dark Knight's mystique. Before long, dozens of exaggerated Batman stories are being told at My Alibi, and the patrons there drink in fear of being stalked and beaten by the mysterious vigilante. It is revealed that Batman is indeed a regular there himself, eavesdropping on the other crooks in his guise of low-level underworld figure Matches Malone. (Batman: Gotham Knights #19, September 2001) Killer Moth visited My Alibi after suffering a series of setbacks due to an ill-fated kidnapping attempt on Bruce Wayne, which was foiled by the fledgling heroine Batgirl. His failure to secure a ransom for Wayne led to his being beaten up by loan sharks, as Moth was heavily in debt with local crimelord Anthony Bressi, and his gang deserting him. He intended to drink away his misfortune, but met another unemployed criminal, Garfield Lynns, at the bar. After hearing Moth fantasize about killing Batman and Batgirl, Lynns agreed to become his protégé and help him get his revenge. (Batgirl: Year One #5, June 2003) Shortly after beginning his career as Nightwing, Dick Grayson introduced Batgirl to several known underworld haunts in Gotham City, including My Alibi. Their arrival sparked a massive brawl which resulted in the Polka-Dot Man being pitched through a window. (Nightwing #104, April 2005) Gallery See My Alibi/Gallery In Other Media My Alibi was featured prominently in Batman: Arkham Origins ''and [[Cold, Cold, Heart|''Cold, Cold, Heart]]''. ''That depiction of the nightclub had it located in Coventry. Batman broke into the establishment's lounge to confront one of Bane's henchmen, Bird. Batman returned to My Alibi a week later, with the XE Suit, and confronted Ricky "Loose Lips" Leblanc about the Cryodrill. There is also a My Alibi location in Batman: Arkham Knight. Footnotes Category:Locations Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Category:Batman: Arkham Origins DLC